


Oerban Dreams

by Cissmoll



Series: Lightning Returns - A FFXIII-2 story [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XIII, Final Fantasy XIII Series, Final Fantasy XIII-2
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-09
Updated: 2013-10-09
Packaged: 2017-12-28 21:51:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/997336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cissmoll/pseuds/Cissmoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A one shot about Fang and Vanille, still sleeping inside their crystal shell, and the dream world they’ve created for themselves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oerban Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place in the same universe as my other fic “Lightning Returns – A FFXIII-2 story”, but is a fully stand-alone piece. Think of it as a world where FFXIII-2 got a happy ending, and Valhalla and the real world never integrated.

             ”Fang?” Vanille whispered, a tiny hint of worry in her voice.  
             “Yeah?” Fang answered lazily.  
             Vanille let out a relieved sigh, smiling to herself. “Nothing. Just making sure you’re still here.”  
             Fang chuckled softly. “Of course I am, silly.”

             They were resting side by side in the grass on their favourite meadow, the one just outside their house in Oerba. It was a perfect summer day, with a blue, cloudless sky and a gentle breeze cooling their sun-kissed skin. Vanille closed her eyes took a deep breath, savoring the fragrance of newly bloomed flowers mixed with the scent of salt coming from the sea. It was the smell of Oerba, and to Vanille, it was the smell of _home._  
             It saddened her that this Oerba, _her_ Oerba, no longer existed in the real world. In the real world, Oerba was a ghost town covered in thick layers of crystal dust. This green, prosperous Oerba now only existed in her and Fang’s memories, and the dream world they had created for themselves.  

             “Fang?” she whispered again to her companion.  
             “Yeah, Vanille?” Fang’s raspy alto was filled with light amusement. Vanille smiled. Nothing could make her feel as at ease as Fang saying her name in that broad, Oerban accent.  
             “If you feel like you’re waking up, you’ll tell me, right?”  
             “Of course,” Fang answered with a yawn. “Just relax. I don’t think the world’s ready for us quite yet.”

             Vanille had no idea how long they’d been in crystal stasis. A year? A hundred years? Sometimes, glimpses from the real world would find their way into their dream. The world was saved and their friends were happy, that much they knew for sure. So now, they were just waiting for the day they’d wake up. Vanille didn’t really mind being asleep; as long as she and Fang were together, she was happy. Her greatest worry was if one of them would wake up before the other, a worry she couldn’t quite shake even though she knew it was pretty irrational. The last time they’d been turned to crystal, they’d woken up at the same time. Yet still…

             “Fang?” Vanille whispered for the third time, just to hear the sound of Fang’s voice.    
             “Oh stop it,” Fang said with a little laugh. “You won’t get rid of me that easy. Together forever, remember?”

             The unconditional love in Fang’s voice brought tears to Vanille’s eyes. But then again, Vanille could tear up about pretty much anything. She turned over to lie on her side so she could look at the young woman next to her. Fang was lying on her back with her eyes closed, her dark brown hair forming a messy halo around her head. She’d removed her blue sari because of the heat, and was now lying in the grass in just her black sports bra and matching hot pants.  
             Vanille knew everything there was to know about this woman, but she still loved to spend time looking at her. She knew every scar, every tattoo, and every birthmark on Fang’s bronze skin as if they were her own, and Fang knew just as much about her. They’d been together for so long Vanille couldn’t even begin to imagine a life without her.  
             “You’ll never get rid of me, either,” she stated resolutely. Fang smiled a little, already dozing off in the sunlight. Vanille sat up, humming happily as she stretched her back. The beads hanging from her top and skirt tickled her skin as they drifted in the soft wind.  
             “Fa-ang?” Vanille scooted closer to the half-sleeping woman, who was now doing her very best to scowl without having to open her eyes.  
             “Damn, you’re irritating. What do you want?” Fang tried to sound annoyed and failed miserably, her lips forming an involuntary grin.    
             “Can you tell me a story?” Vanille looked down on the brunette and tried to look as cute as possible. “Please?”  
             “Aren’t you getting a little old for fairy tales? Besides, you’ve already heard all my stories. More than once.” She slowly opened her eyes, and instantly regretted it. Vanille had put on her pleading face, her big green eyes opened wide and lips pouting. Fang couldn’t deny the girl a single thing, and they both knew it.  
             “Please?” Vanille begged, fluttering her eyelashes.  
             “You’re way too cute for your own good,” Fang muttered under her breath. “Alright, alright. C’mere then,” she said out loud, holding out one of her arms. Vanille immediately lay down next to Fang and curled up in her one-armed embrace, resting her head on the woman’s shoulder.  
             “Okay, then. Let’s see…” Fang searched her memory for a story she hadn’t already told her, but couldn’t come up with any. She therefore decided to make one up, improvising all the way.  “Once upon a time, there was a princess living in a great kingdom…”                     
             Fang’s story involved castles and caves, princes and dragons and everything else a great story needs. But, of course, the princess ended up saving the dragon from an evil prince. It was a story written by Fang, after all.  
             “… and they all lived happily ever after. The end.”  
             “That was a great story,” Vanille said affectionately.  
             “I know, right?” Fang agreed, grinning proudly. “I must have been an author in a previous life or something.”

             The two women fell into a comfortable silence, simply enjoying the physical intimacy. Fang was just about to nod off when Vanille spoke again.

             “Fang?”  
             “Yes, Vanille?”  
             “I love you.”  
             Fang chuckled a little and gave the girl a kiss on the forehead. “I love you too, you silly girl. More than anything in the world.”  
             Vanille sighed happily. “Together forever, right?”  
             “Together forever.”

”Fang?” Vanille whispered, a tiny hint of worry in her voice.  
             “Yeah?” Fang answered lazily.  
             Vanille let out a relieved sigh, smiling to herself. “Nothing. Just making sure you’re still here.”  
             Fang chuckled softly. “Of course I am, silly.”

             They were resting side by side in the grass on their favourite meadow, the one just outside their house in Oerba. It was a perfect summer day, with a blue, cloudless sky and a gentle breeze cooling their sun-kissed skin. Vanille closed her eyes took a deep breath, savoring the fragrance of newly bloomed flowers mixed with the scent of salt coming from the sea. It was the smell of Oerba, and to Vanille, it was the smell of _home._  
             It saddened her that this Oerba, _her_ Oerba, no longer existed in the real world. In the real world, Oerba was a ghost town covered in thick layers of crystal dust. This green, prosperous Oerba now only existed in her and Fang’s memories, and the dream world they had created for themselves.  

             “Fang?” she whispered again to her companion.  
             “Yeah, Vanille?” Fang’s raspy alto was filled with light amusement. Vanille smiled. Nothing could make her feel as at ease as Fang saying her name in that broad, Oerban accent.  
             “If you feel like you’re waking up, you’ll tell me, right?”  
             “Of course,” Fang answered with a yawn. “Just relax. I don’t think the world’s ready for us quite yet.”

             Vanille had no idea how long they’d been in crystal stasis. A year? A hundred years? Sometimes, glimpses from the real world would find their way into their dream. The world was saved and their friends were happy, that much they knew for sure. So now, they were just waiting for the day they’d wake up. Vanille didn’t really mind being asleep; as long as she and Fang were together, she was happy. Her greatest worry was if one of them would wake up before the other, a worry she couldn’t quite shake even though she knew it was pretty irrational. The last time they’d been turned to crystal, they’d woken up at the same time. Yet still…

             “Fang?” Vanille whispered for the third time, just to hear the sound of Fang’s voice.    
             “Oh stop it,” Fang said with a little laugh. “You won’t get rid of me that easy. Together forever, remember?”

             The unconditional love in Fang’s voice brought tears to Vanille’s eyes. But then again, Vanille could tear up about pretty much anything. She turned over to lie on her side so she could look at the young woman next to her. Fang was lying on her back with her eyes closed, her dark brown hair forming a messy halo around her head. She’d removed her blue sari because of the heat, and was now lying in the grass in just her black sports bra and matching hot pants.  
             Vanille knew everything there was to know about this woman, but she still loved to spend time looking at her. She knew every scar, every tattoo, and every birthmark on Fang’s bronze skin as if they were her own, and Fang knew just as much about her. They’d been together for so long Vanille couldn’t even begin to imagine a life without her.  
             “You’ll never get rid of me, either,” she stated resolutely. Fang smiled a little, already dozing off in the sunlight. Vanille sat up, humming happily as she stretched her back. The beads hanging from her top and skirt tickled her skin as they drifted in the soft wind.  
             “Fa-ang?” Vanille scooted closer to the half-sleeping woman, who was now doing her very best to scowl without having to open her eyes.  
             “Damn, you’re irritating. What do you want?” Fang tried to sound annoyed and failed miserably, her lips forming an involuntary grin.    
             “Can you tell me a story?” Vanille looked down on the brunette and tried to look as cute as possible. “Please?”  
             “Aren’t you getting a little old for fairy tales? Besides, you’ve already heard all my stories. More than once.” She slowly opened her eyes, and instantly regretted it. Vanille had put on her pleading face, her big green eyes opened wide and lips pouting. Fang couldn’t deny the girl a single thing, and they both knew it.  
             “Please?” Vanille begged, fluttering her eyelashes.  
             “You’re way too cute for your own good,” Fang muttered under her breath. “Alright, alright. C’mere then,” she said out loud, holding out one of her arms. Vanille immediately lay down next to Fang and curled up in her one-armed embrace, resting her head on the woman’s shoulder.  
             “Okay, then. Let’s see…” Fang searched her memory for a story she hadn’t already told her, but couldn’t come up with any. She therefore decided to make one up, improvising all the way.  “Once upon a time, there was a princess living in a great kingdom…”                     
             Fang’s story involved castles and caves, princes and dragons and everything else a great story needs. But, of course, the princess ended up saving the dragon from an evil prince. It was a story written by Fang, after all.  
             “… and they all lived happily ever after. The end.”  
             “That was a great story,” Vanille said affectionately.  
             “I know, right?” Fang agreed, grinning proudly. “I must have been an author in a previous life or something.”

             The two women fell into a comfortable silence, simply enjoying the physical intimacy. Fang was just about to nod off when Vanille spoke again.

             “Fang?”  
             “Yes, Vanille?”  
             “I love you.”  
             Fang chuckled a little and gave the girl a kiss on the forehead. “I love you too, you silly girl. More than anything in the world.”  
             Vanille sighed happily. “Together forever, right?”  
             “Together forever.”


End file.
